


The Day We Found You

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Golden Locket, Kind Of Birthday, Kind of Happy I Guess, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara is in search for their family, who have seemed to have just suddenly disappear. But when they do find them, their in for a big surprise. (Well, not a surprise anymore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Found You

Chara wandered around 'Home', attempting to find their brother Asriel. Or anybody really. It seemed like the whole goat family had suddenly disappeared, and honestly, they were starting to get slightly worried. Did they suddenly have to go somewhere and simply forget to tell them? No, they wouldn't do that. Maybe this was some sort of joke? No, it couldn't be that. Sure, they liked to tell jokes and play small pranks, but not like this. Not something they knew could possibly cause distress.

They went around a corner, thinking of all the possible situations that could of happened to the monster family, but gratefully, they didn't need to think about it very long. 

"Oh, hello Chara!" Asriel gave them a big smile and a hug. Behind him Toriel was putting a pie on the table and Asgore had been putting up plain white banner. What were they doing exactly? 

"Thank god. You made me worried sick Asriel! I thought something might of happened to you." Chara hugged back for a small amount of time before letting go. They really weren't all that big of a hugger.

"Hello my child! Sorry if we had worried you, but we were hoping to surprise you! Well, I guess the surprise part of it is ruined now." Goat mom gave them a warm smile as they put the pie down. Surprise?

"Chara! Do you know what day it is?" Asgore asked them, finishing putting up the banner. 

"No? What's going on?" Chara asked, confused. What was so special about today? It was just another Monday to the human. Was today some sort of monster holiday? 

"Today is your birthday!" Asriel said excitedly, "well, not exactly, since we have no idea what day you were actually born. So we're celebrating the day you fell down and became part of our family!"

"Yes, yes." Asgore took a seat on one of the four chairs around the table. "Asriel suggested we celebrate it like a birthday though."

Toriel kissed the top of Asgore's head. "It wasn't that hard to put up a banner dear."

"It sure felt like it."

"Dad! Mom! Can I give Chara their present now!" The goat boy was excited alright. Toriel and Asgore nodded in approval and Asriel grabbed three wrapped things off the end of the table. "These are from all three of us!"

Chara gave them a smile as they opened the gifts. One of them held a chocolate bar, one a yellow and green striped sweater similar to Asriel's, and one had crayons and a coloring book. 

"We weren't really sure what you wanted, so we had to guess a little! I know you like Chocolate, so that was really easy to find. And mom knitted you a sweater that kind of looks like my shirt! And I've seen you try to draw with some rocks on the ground, even though it didn't really work. So we got you some stuff you could color with!" 

Chara was almost in tears by now. "Oh...ummm... is there something wrong?"

"No... nothing is wrong. Everything is great. I love every bit of this. Thank you so much for these gifts. Thank you for remembering the day I fell down here. Thank you so much for letting me be apart of your family." Chara was in tears, and the Dreemurr family pulled them into a hug. "I don't know why your all being so nice to me..."

After a little bit of family embrace, they got to eat the wonderful pie Goat Mom had made. It was cinnamon and butterscotch, one that they didn't all that often. They even got to blow out a single candle on it. It really shouldn't have surprised them though when the flame didn't go out. Trick candles. After all that fun, Asriel insisted that they follow him somewhere.

They took a walk all the way to waterfall, were both kids found a nice place to look up at all the fake stars.

"They look so pretty, like the real ones from above."

"Stars look like this? Wow, I've never seen a real star before."

"They look pretty similar."

"Well, this is the real reason I asked you to come out here." Asriel handed them a heart shaped locket.

"Thank you. I will cherish it." Chara put it on, then turned to Asriel. "Also while we're out here alone, I need to ask you a question."

"Sure! Ask away!"

"Asriel, do you hate other humans?"

"What?"

"I asked, do you hate other humans. They trapped your people down here for so long. And how long do you really think that it will take for six other humans to fall down here? Because I know it's not going to be anytime soon."

Asriel thought for a couple moments. "No I don't hate other humans. Sure, they put us down here a long time ago, but that was a long time ago! People have to be nicer than they were back then, right? Maybe with one soul, dad can go through and ask for help! Maybe six people will be nice enough to help all of us monsters!"

Chara frowned and looked away. "Ya, maybe they'll help.

~~~

Frisk looked in a drawer close to the stairs leading down in New Home. Wiping the dust off their hands of fallen monsters, they found a little calender. A date was circled in red.

' The day I came here. '


End file.
